1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document processing apparatus and a document processing method in an output apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there exists a technology for processing a document that relates to a document transferred between one image processing apparatus and another image processing apparatus, by sending a document list that relates to the transferred document; see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 09-190374.
A technology exists that links an original document with a document for use in a viewer, and makes a record thereof; see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-324062.
A technology exists that automatically selects a data of an appropriate document format when a data in a plurality of document formats is recorded in a single document, in accordance with information of such as a user manipulating the document; see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-32363.
Under the conventional technology, however, a method of relating one document to another document is rigid, being based on a content of the document. Nor does the technology take into consideration a circumstance wherein the document is itself generated dynamically. Nor is a data for use in outputting updated when the document is edited.